Why did you forget me?
by KingSoren
Summary: Kuro x Fye Oneshot. Fye a décidé de rester au Japon avec Kurogane, mais tout ne se passe pas comme il l'aurait souhaité. Résumé nul, mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de lire !


Pffff... bonjour a tous et excusez moi ce soupir, je suis un peu morte ce soir du à une surcharge de travail et des résultats de bac blanc légèremment foireux... Enfin, je vais pas m'atarder sur les choses qui fachent. Concernant ce que vous vous appréter à lire... euh... c'est pas d'un niveau très élevé (ben oui, en même j'étais en cours de philo quand je l'ai écrit, attention, ne pas prendre exemple, c'est mauvais pour la santé! xD), un peu guimauve sur les bords... Je vous laisse voir vous même.

De nouveau un petit merci à **Ariane** qui m'a de nouveau corrigé mes (j'imagine nombreuses) fautes de frappes et d'orthographe et tournure de language. On a d'ailleurs beaucoup ( débatut sur le titre (enfin, juste un peu), donc en espérant qu'il soit pas trop pourrie, voila. Merci Ariane (si un jour tu veux que je t'écrive un truc spécial, tu me demande ).

Bon bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture après ce petit monologue que j'espère bonne. Ah, une petite dernire chose pendant que j'y pense sinon ça va me sortir de la tête... J'attend vos commentaire alors n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!

* * *

Un léger coup de vent vient faire mourir des pétales de fleur à mes pieds. Les regardant tomber sur le sol sans vraiment les voir, poussant un soupir de plus. Il va bientôt faire nuit. Cela fait maintenant deux jours que je n'ai pas vu Kurogane. Il a à nouveau dû partir en mission… sans moi.

Voilà deux semaines que nous sommes arrivés dans son monde, et depuis, nous n'avons eu presque aucun moment pour nous. Faut dire qu'il occupe une grande place au sein du palais, et c'est vrai qu'il est très occupé, mais bon… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser… de trop penser.

Pourtant, il m'avait bien dit que ce ne serait pas long cette fois, qu'il serait revenu au maximum d'ici un jour et demie tout au plus. Une demie journée… Je ne pensais pas qu'un temps aussi court puisse paraître aussi long. Je l'ai attendu toute la journée, assis dans les jardins. Il sait où me trouver. Et s'il n'est pas venu me retrouver, c'est qu'il ne doit pas encore être revenu… n'est-ce pas?

C'est ce que je voudrais croire. Mais une partie de mon cerveau me fais douter. Et si, finalement il n'avait plus besoin de moi? Si finalement, je n'étais qu'un poids mort pour lui? Après tout, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il n'est pas pressé de me revoir.

Je lève mon regard vers le ciel, les couleurs chatoyantes du crépuscule se reflétant sur les nuages, avant de fermer les yeux. Et d'un coup, des images se mettent à tourner dans ma tête… des images que j'aurais voulu ne jamais revoir.

_Selesu, le froid, la neige… le vent soufflant entre les barreaux d'une prison; une odeur de sang, ce rouge teintant doucement la neige, se répandant doucement, inéluctablement, s'imprimant à jamais sur les mains… puis un homme. Grand, mince , des cheveux bruns tombant jusqu'aux épaules. Une main tendue, un sourire, au milieu de ce paysage rouge et blanc. Une lueur d'espoir perçant enfin dans les ténèbres…_

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux, mais les images ne s'arrêtent pas pour autant, défilant sans s'arrêter, retraçant une vie de souffrance, des années de douleur. J'enfoui ma tête dans mes bras. Pourquoi dois-je me souvenir de tout ça? Pourquoi maintenant?

Un palais, une chambre. Des vêtements gisant sur le sol, au pied d'un lit.

Non! Faites que ça s'arrête! Je ne veux pas… Quelqu'un…

_Des cheveux glissant doucement sur mes épaules, un corps sur le mien, des mains parcourant mon corps…_

Quelqu'un… Que quelqu'un fasse que tout s'arrête… Je ne…

-"Fye-san?"

Je relève brusquement la tête et les images s'interrompent presque instantanément. Je regarde la personne qui vient de me sortir de ce cauchemar que sont mes souvenirs, et met quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il s'agit de la princesse Tomoyo, me regardant d'un air inquiet.

Et ce sourire qui revient sur mon visage… qui vient se plaquer sur mes lèvres par réflexe, plus faux que jamais. Je sais bien que je ne trompe personne, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, mes yeux ne reflétant que peur et douleur… bien des choses qu'un simple sourire ne peut masquer, ne peut effacer.

-"Vous attendez Kurogane, n'est-ce pas?" Me demande t'elle doucement

J'hoche la tête positivement,la remerciant mentalement de ne pas me poser de questions. Je ne sais pas comment, mais dès qu'elle m'a vu avec Kurogane, elle a tout de suite compris ce qu'il y avait entre nous.

-"Il devrait bientôt rentrer, mais vous devriez retournez à l'intérieur. La nuit est proche et il fait froid en cette saison."

Je hausse les épaules. Je suis habitué au froid, ça ne changerais rien à ma situation de toute façon. Je reporte mon regard vers le ciel sous les yeux attentifs de la princesse.

-"Je ne sais pas…" murmurais-je après un court silence, la voix encore un peu tremblante. "Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose que je reste."

Voilà où j'en suis arrivé de mes lugubres conclusions en une demie journée. Voilà la question à laquelle je n'ai pas de réponse. Le regard de la princesse se teinte de tristesse alors qu'elle s'accroupit pour accrocher mon regard.

-"Vous ne devriez pas vous posez ce genre de questions, vous savez."

-"Suis-je vraiment utile ici? Je ne peux vous comprendre que grâce à un talisman de la sorcière des dimensions et je…"

-"Kurogane serait attristé d'entendre de telle paroles sortir de votre bouche. Vous avez votre place parmi nous autant que chaque habitant de ce pays."

-"Mais après tout, je ne suis qu'un poids pour lui non? C'est pour ça qu'il ne m'emmène jamais avec lui. Parce qu'il ne veux pas s'occuper de quelqu'un d'aussi faible."

-"Ne doutez pas de ses sentiments à votre égard. Kurogane vous aime comme jamais il n'avait aimé quelqu'un auparavant. Je peux vous l'affirmer pour l'avoir connu alors qu'il n'était qu'enfant. Je le connais bien, et je sais que vous êtes une personne qui lui est très chère et qu'il fera tout pour vous protéger."

Je la regarde alors, ne sachant que penser. Elle me sourit gentiment et se relève.

-"Je vais devoir retourner à l'intérieur. Tachez de ne plus remuer des pensées aussi noires."

Elle se retourne et je la regarde s'éloigner pour retourner à l'intérieur du palais. Je comprends pourquoi Kurogane a accepté de se mettre à son service. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Je me relève à mon tour tant bien que mal, tremblant encore un peu et m'accroche à l'arbre pour ne pas retomber. Elle n'a pas tort, je devrai rentrer aussi, attendre ici ne m'aidera pas à grand chose de toute façon. Je retourne donc dans ma chambre… dans notre chambre, et me laisse tomber sur le lit quand un bruit de papier froissé attire mon attention. Je m'assois et attrape le papier froissé traînant à coté de l'oreiller, sachant pertinemment de quoi il s'agissait. Je relis les lignes y étant inscrite pour ce qui devait bien faire la centième fois.

_**"Fye, excuse moi de te laisser ainsi, mais je dois partir en mission dès l'aube. Je serai de retour d'ici moins de deux jours. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, demande à Tomoyo. A dans deux jours, je t'aime.**_

_**Kurogane"**_

Je sens à nouveaux mes larmes couler sur mon visage, et je laisse tomber le papier au sol. _"Tu ne devrais pas douter de ses sentiments"_ les paroles de Tomoyo résonnent dans ma tête, m'empêchant de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je sais… je sais que je dois lui faire confiance, je sais que je dois croire en lui mais… si j'étais réellement devenu inutile? S'il venait à me trahir à son tour? Rien qu'à cette pensée je sens mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine. Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter encore une fois… si je…

Des coups résonnent contre la porte, mais je ne bouge pas du lit. Je ne veux même pas savoir qui c'est, je ne veux voir personne. Adossé au mur, j'enfoui ma tête dans mes bras, essayant au maximum d'étouffer mes sanglots, priant pour que la personne qui vient de frapper ne sois qu'une servante et qu'elle n'insiste pas. Avec un peu de chance se sera le cas, qui sait?

Quelques secondes s'écoulent, puis au moment où je pense être enfin tranquille, j'entends la porte qui s'ouvre doucement avant de se refermer tout aussi calmement. Et en entendant les bruits de pas, je devine immédiatement de qui il s'agit.

Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il sur moi? Pourquoi ne puis-je jamais être en paix quand je veux être seul? Il faut toujours qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans ces moments. Surtout maintenant. Pourquoi faut-il qu'Il vienne maintenant? C'est bien la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir en ce moment.

Je l'entends s'asseoir à mes cotés, je sens son regard inquisiteur. Mais je reste obstinément la tête enfoui dans mes bras, même si mon corps tremble encore un peu. Et je sens alors son incompréhension. Ce qui ne fait que renforcer mon ressentiment envers lui.

-"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?" demande t'il en caressant doucement mes cheveux. "Je m'attendais à un accueil plus chaleureux." Je reste silencieux. Il ne peut pas comprendre ce que je ressens? C'est trop demandé? Peut-être… je ne sais pas… Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui en demande trop?

"Fye, tu ne te sens pas bien?" Je sens l'inquiétude dans sa voix, et je résiste à l'idée de relever la tête pour l'embrasser. "On m'a dit que tu étais resté enfermé depuis que je suis parti, et que tu ne mangeais presque pas..."

-"Laisse-moi…Je ne veux pas parler avec toi." murmurais-je d'un ton las tout en lui tournant le dos, lui faisant comprendre clairement qu'il devait partir.

-"Fye?"

Je pousse mentalement un soupir. Il est sourd ou il le fait exprès? Je ne peux pas être plus clair pourtant. Mais bon, il a toujours été borné, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait changer maintenant? Mais quand même, pourquoi ne pas m'oublier? Il en a été parfaitement capable depuis que nous sommes ici.

Même si je ne pensais pas… je ne pensais pas que dès que nous serions revenu dans ton monde, tu me ferais ça. J'avais espéré qu'avec toi ce serait différent… que tu me considérerai comme autre chose qu'un vulgaire jouet que l'on jette une fois qu'il n'a plus d'utilité…

Une erreur de plus. Et encore la même. A vouloir décrocher la lune, à force de toujours vouloir ce qui est impossible, on fini bien par être déçu un jour ou un autre. Et maintenant, je me retrouve à nouveau seul.

Subitement, je sens une main glisser sur mon visage, me faisant sursauter tellement j'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Et cette même main me force à lever la tête, malgré ma vaine résistance. Et je me maudis intérieurement pour ne pas pouvoir empêcher mes larmes de couler.

-"Qu'y a-t-il?"

A l'instant exact où je croise ces yeux rouge, me fixant avec gravité, je me lève brutalement et cherche à sortir de la pièce. Encore une fois, je cherche à fuir. Ce n'est pas la première fois, ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière… mais que puis-je faire d'autre? Je ne veux plus souffrir comme autrefois… Je ne veux plus souffrir comme maintenant. Alors à quoi bon?

Une main attrape mon bras avant que je ne puisse atteindre la porte, m'empêchant de continuer dans ma tentative futile d'échappatoire.

-"Pourquoi m'évites-tu?"

-"Et pourquoi t'en préoccupes-tu!" hurlai-je en me retournant, laissant finalement échapper toute cette colère que j'avais gardé obstinément enfoui au fond de moi. Je n'en peux plus, je suis à bout. Rien que ces quelques jours que j'ai passé seul, à remuer mes souvenirs, mes pensées m'ont épuisé. Et je sens que si je reste plus longtemps en ta présence je vais perdre le peu qu'il me reste de raison.

-"Je…"

-"Tu dois bien avoir d'autre choses plus importantes à faire que d'être ici non?" coupai-je sans me préoccuper de lui, sans me préoccuper de son regard surpris. Il est vrai que je ne lui avais jamais parlé de la sorte auparavant. "Pourquoi viens-tu perdre ton temps avec moi alors que…"

Soudain, il m'attire contre son torse, et je me retrouve prisonnier de ses bras.

-"Qu'est-ce que… Lâche-moi!" Je me débat un moment, cherchant à me défaire de cette étreinte que je ne cherchais pas. Puis, comprenant qu'il ne me laisserai pas partir, quelque soit mes efforts, j'abandonne et laisse tomber ma tête sur son torse, fatigué de tout. La colère laissant place à mes larmes tandis qu'il caresse doucement mes cheveux dans l'espoir de me calmer.

-"Tu m'as fait peur" murmure t'il au bout d'un moment. "Je ne pensais pas que ce ne soit que ça qui te…"

-"Que ça?" repris-je, sentant la colère revenir. "Comment peux-tu dire ça? Tu ne sais même pas ce que je ressens! Tu ne cherches même pas à me comprendre! Imagines-tu seulement ce que…"

Ses lèvres sur les miennes me coupent dans mon élan, et je me dégage en lui lançant un regard empli de haine.

-"Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je suis juste soulagé, je pensais que tu étais malade." Il pose une main sur ma joue mais je détourne la tête. "Tu m'en veux tellement?"

J'ouvre la bouche pour dire "oui", mais aucun son ne sort de ma gorge. C'est ce que j'aimerais dire. C'est ce que je devrai dire. Mais au fond de moi je n'y arrive pas car ce n'est pas réellement ce que je ressens. Au fond, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir, je n'arrive pas à éprouver de réelle haine envers lui. Je dois être trop gentil.

Enfin, je l'ai toujours été. Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à détester quelqu'un. Même pas Lui… Malgré tout ce qu'il ma fait, tout ce qu'il m'a fait faire… Je ne peux pas. Comme je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable.

Il sourit gentiment et me prend par le bras, m'entraînant à sa suite pour sortir de la pièce.

-"Viens avec moi…" me dit il.

-"Pourquoi devrais-je te suivre?"

-"J'ai quelque chose à te montrer."

Je le suis, sachant de toute façon que toute résistance serait vaine, le laissant me guider comme un enfant. Nous sortons de l'enceinte du palais et il m'entraîne vers les jardins. Et je le suis calmement, ne faisant même plus attention à lui, fixant obstinément le vide, comme extérieur à moi-même. Puis finalement, après ce qu'il me semble être une éternité mais qui ne dut en réalité même pas dépasser quelques minutes, nous nous arrêtons sous un cerisier en fleur à coté d'un lac.

Il s'assoit contre l'arbre et me regarde, comme attendant quelque chose. Et ce n'est qu'au moment où il lâche mon bras que je reprend réellement conscience de l'endroit où il m'a amené. Je regarde autour de moi. C'est un endroit magnifique, l'eau est si pure qu'elle reflète le ciel et ses étoiles tel un miroir. Un léger souffle de vent vient faire se déposer quelques pétales de fleur sur la surface de l'eau, troublant mon reflet quelques instants. Je reporte alors mon regard sur Kurogane, qui m'observe toujours fixement.

-"Tu n'es pas obligé de rester si tu veux." Me dit-il en détournant finalement le regard.

Je lui lance un regard d'incompréhension. Ca lui a servi à quoi de m'amener ici si c'est pour me dire ça maintenant? Et pourquoi je devrai choisir? Pourquoi il ne fait pas comme tout les autres, pourquoi me demande-t'il mon avis? Je ne sais pas ce que je veux… Je ne l'ai jamais su de toute façon. On m'a toujours dicté la conduite à suivre, ce que je devais faire, ce que je ne devais pas faire… Alors pourquoi est-il différent des autres, pourquoi agit-il ainsi?

Pourquoi ne pas jouer avec moi jusqu'au bout? Il ne devrait pas se soucier de moi. Je suis habitué à être utilisé comme un vulgaire jouet. Si étant qu'on puisse être habitué à ce genre de chose. Il n'a été qu'un parmi d'autre. Je n'ai jamais rien été d'autre qu'une marionnette. Et pourtant, il agit différemment des autres.

Il fait un signe de tête en direction de l'arbre auquel il est adossé. Je le regarde un instant avant d'aller à mon tour m'asseoir contre le tronc massif. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas parti à ce moment là? Je ne sais pas. Mais le fait est que nous sommes restés là, sous ce cerisier en fleur, un long moment. Aucun de nous deux n'osant briser le silence, ne sachant que dire. Mais je dois avouer que cela ne me dérangeai pas. Au contraire. J'avais… j'avais peur de ce qu'il pourrai me dire. Peur de me dire ce que je m'imaginais depuis quelque jours. Qu'il n'avait plus besoin de moi, qu'il allait me laisser seul… Et au bout d'une infinité, je l'entendis prendre une inspiration avant de finalement se lancer.

-"Tu sais…" dit-il en fixant le lac qui s'étendait devant lui. "Je… suis désolé." Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il continua. "De ne pas avoir été présent ces derniers jours." Je ferme doucement les yeux.

-"Ce n'est rien. Tu avais d'autre choses à faire." L'indifférence de ma voix me surprend moi-même. Je ne pensais pas être capable de paraître si détaché. Et apparemment, cela le surprend autant que moi. Il se rapproche doucement de moi, et je trouve enfin le courage de le regarder en face. Il m'observe quelques instants avant de détourner le regard.

-"Je ne t'ai pas oublié, tu sais." murmure t'il en fixant le sol. "Tout comme je suis désolé de n'avoir pu rester avec toi plus longtemps ces derniers jours…"

Je le regarde, surpris. Il n'a pas à s'excuser. C'est moi qui suis en tort, c'est moi qui en demande trop à chaque fois. J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais il continue avant que j'ai pu prononcer un seul mot.

-"J'ai… quelque chose à te donner. Si tu veux bien, bien sur."

Il relève la tête. Je crois bien que je ne l'ai jamais vu si hésitant et cela me ferais presque rire. Je lui fais un signe de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'accepte.

-"Tu me fais confiance?" demande-t'il, retrouvant un peu d'assurance.

-"Oui."

J'ai répondu sans même réfléchir. Il sourit légèrement.

-"Alors ferme les yeux."

Je m'exécute, et je l'entends se rapprocher de moi. Plusieurs instants passent dans le silence et je me demande ce qu'il est en train de faire.

-"Tu peux les ouvrir" dit-il finalement au bout d'un moment, brisant le silence.

J'ouvre les yeux, et alors que je le regarde pour savoir ce qu'il vient de me faire, quelque chose attire mon attention et je baisse mon regard vers mon poignet. Et ce que j'y vois me laisse sans voix.

Un fin bracelet d'argent, exactement à ma taille, entourait mon poignet. En regardant de plus près, je vois une petite plaque sur laquelle est gravé quelques Kanji. Quelques Kanji que je connais, malgré le peu de connaissance que j'ai encore de la langue de ce pays.

_Ai shiteru._

Je t'aime. Et de chaque coté de ces deux mots, un chat, et un chien.

Je relève les yeux vers Kurogane, qui attend une quelconque réaction de ma part. Je ne connais que trop bien la signification de ces symboles, vu que j'en suis le créateur. Mais ma surprise semble le décevoir.

-"Ca ne te plaît pas?" demande t'il, l'air déçu.

Je fais non de la tête, incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

-"A vrai dire… c'est pour ça que j'ai du m'absenter durant deux jours." dit il en détournant les yeux. Ma surprise se change en stupeur.

-"Mais, je croyais que tu…"

-"Je t'ai menti. Désolé. La seule personne pouvant créer ce que je cherchais n'habite pas la porte à coté."

Je ne comprend pas. C'est pour ça qu'il est parti? Alors cette mission n'était qu'un prétexte pour…

Je baisse la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard. Je suis stupide. Je…

-"Fye?" appelle t'il, inquiet.

-"Je suis désolé…" murmurais-je, la voix entrecoupée de sanglot. "Je…"

Il me prend doucement dans ses bras et caresse mes cheveux comme il a l'habitude de le faire quand je ne vais pas bien. Et bien qu'en temps normal cela me calme, je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer un peu plus.

-"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser ainsi. C'est normal que tu m'en veuille." me souffle-t'il à l'oreille.

-"Désolé…"

Je le sens sourire, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je suis pathétique. Pathétique de pleurer ainsi dans ces bras alors qu'il y a à peine quelques minutes, je lui en voulais de m'avoir laissé alors qu'il… Je n'aurais jamais dû douter, je n'aurais jamais dû perdre confiance. Mais pourquoi je n'y arrive pas?

Je me laisse aller dans ses bras, et il ne me repousse pas. Il aurait pourtant de bonnes raisons de le faire. Et au bout d'un long moment, mes larmes arrêtent enfin de couler et je finis par me calmer.

-"Tu te sens mieux?"

-"Je… Merci. C'est magnifique."

Je me blottis dans ses bras et il m'embrasse doucement sur le front.

-"Je t'aime" me murmure-t'il à l'oreille.

Et doucement, mais sûrement, un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Petit, fragile, mais franc et sincère. Je relève la tête pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Et dans la lumière de la lune se reflétant sur le lac, je me promets que je ne referais plus jamais la même erreur. Je ne mettrai plus en doute ses sentiments, je les connais, comme il connaît les miens envers lui. A quoi bon aimer si on n'arrive pas à faire confiance? Je veux croire que j'arriverais à nouveau à ne plus douter, quoi que cela me coûte.

Et cette fois, nous arriverons peut-être à être heureux.


End file.
